


A Beautiful Lie; A Perfect Denial

by LivinOnLestrudleLane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Crazy!Dean AU, Eventual Romance, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Psychologist!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnLestrudleLane/pseuds/LivinOnLestrudleLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak has never found it within himself to turn down a challenge. Dean Winchester - a patient admitted to Wayward Son's Mental Asylum for delusional thinking - just so happens to be the biggest challenge he's ever had to face so far. Not only is he stubborn, but a magnificent temptation as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Lie; A Perfect Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel's real name will be "Jimmy" in this fic, but Dean will refer to him as "Cas" and "Castiel". Also, I will be updating regularly and my chapters aren't usually this short. I hope you guys enjoy! =]

“You must be the fresh meat!”

If anything, that was not how Jimmy Novak expected to be greeted on his first day working at Wayward Son’s Mental Asylum. He turned – eyes still slightly widened in surprise – and found a short, wispy haired man standing there, notepad tucked under his arm as he held out his hand to shake. Immediately, Jimmy didn’t trust him. There was a mischievous glint to those whiskey colored eyes and a devious upturn to those thin, pink lips.

“You _are_ the fresh meat right?”

Jimmy shook himself out of his musings and maneuvered his lips into a tight smile, shaking the shorter man’s hand. “Yes, sorry. I’m still trying to.. absorb it all, I’m afraid.”

The man chuckled and pulled away, slapping a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder so as to steer him down a particular hallway. “You’ll get used to it. I’m Gabriel, by the way. You can call me Frighteningly Handsome or Lord, whichever you prefer.”

Jimmy felt himself roll his eyes, smiling despite himself. “Well, _Gabriel_ ,” – his new colleague pouted – “Is there anything I should know about the rules or norms here in particular?”

Gabriel shrugged, dipping into a room quickly to pick up a tray of food, water and cutlery. “It’s about the same here as it is everywhere else you’ve worked. No harming the patients, keep them on a basic schedule, come to work on time..” The short man waved to a patient being led to the restroom, a charming grin on his face. “Oh and you’ll only have one patient to crack into for the first few months, just so we can test how good you are at what you do. We sent you his case file about a month ago. Have you glossed it over yet?”

In all honesty, Jimmy had done a lot more than just _gloss it over_. He’d stayed up countless nights turning it over in his mind, trying to decipher his new challenge. _Dean Winchester_. Twenty-eight years old, admitted for being excessively delusional, dangerous depending on who’s care he was left in. Stubborn, manipulative, prone to escaping handcuffs and charming his way out of any situation. He was going to be Jimmy’s biggest challenge yet.

“Yes,” he said simply, earning a grin from Gabriel.

“Awesome. Would you like to meet your patient, then? Technically, you don’t start until tomorrow, but it’s always good to just know where you stand with him.”

At Jimmy’s nod, Gabriel led him through a maze of corridors until they finally arrived at Room KAZ 2Y5. “This is it,” the nurse cheered, setting the tray of food against his hip and handing Jimmy the clipboard, so he could open the room’s door. He signaled for Jimmy to wait there while he slipped into the room, a loud “Dean-o!” spilling from his mouth.

“ _Gabriel_.” The gruff voice hidden within the room didn’t sound at all pleased. If anything, it sounded annoyed.

“The one and only! Hey, so we’ve got you a new friend. His name is Doctor Novak. You’re just gonna _love_ him.”

“I’m sure.” The voice drawled. There was the sound of a bed creaking and then the clatter of plastic cutlery. “Thanks for the gruel.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Burgers weren’t on the menu today.”

“When do I meet him?”

“Right now if you want to.” It was silent for a long time before Gabriel finally slipped out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. He offered Jimmy a reassuring smile and nodded. “Dean seems to be in a good mood,” he said warmly. “He’s a real nice guy. Just.. remember the basics, okay? If there’s any problem, don’t be shy to press the button by the door. You can use that clipboard in your hands to scribble down some notes if you need to, but remember that you don’t really have to work until tomorrow. It’s best if you just let him get used to you for the time being.”

Jimmy nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. Gabriel sensed it and laughed, clapping the new meat on the shoulder comfortingly.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. Ready?”

“Yeah.” He breathed, swallowing. He licked his lips and nodded. “Yes, I’m ready.”

“Awesome. Have fun!”

And just like that, Jimmy was being pushed into the room. He blinked, only just catching himself before he fell face-first onto the ground. He took in his surroundings. A small, box of a room with white walls and a barred window carved into the opposite wall. There was a chair just beside him and a bed just under the window, neatly made and thick with blankets. He was just thinking that the place looked more like a prison cell, rather than a mental patient’s room, when his gaze was met with the biggest, greenest eyes he’d ever seen.

His heart stopped, eyes wide in surprise.

The prettiest man he’d ever seen in his entire life stepped forward, eyes narrowed in suspicion and dry, pink lips firmly pressed together.

Without warning, those lips twisted into a wicked smirk.

“You’re not a doctor. You’re one of _them_.”


End file.
